Kallen Kozuki Ragnos
"From the beginning, I was nothing but a heartless and arrogant monster, who sought power to protect my family. But, all I did was hurt them instead. But no more. This time, just like Kayle, I will resolve with my own strength. And never again take on the curse of evil, so long as everyone can believe in me again." --Kallen to Korin. Kallen Ragnos is a formerly gifted student in the Jedi Academy on Dantooine, but soon followed her boyfriend, and soon husband, Kain Ragnos. She is the pilot of the Gurren Seiten, and is now the Sith Empress of the Sith Empire when Kain was granted as Sith Emperor by his father. Her maiden name was Kozuki before she married Kain. She served as a main antagonist in the story, but reforms to the side of the protagonists in the Rings of Naught Arc. Appearance Kallen appears at the appearance of a dashingly cute young woman in her twenties, and exercises daily. She has pinkish-red hair. Blue eyes. Light skin. Slim body with big breasts. And wears an attire of battle clothing for most parts within the story. She also changes her hairstyle in two different ways, so as to keep up with appearances in the general public for personal reasons. She also wears a black attire with a red headband, but changes them into white and blue when piloting the Gurren Seiten, or when utilizing her full powers of ice in extreme battle conditions. Personality Kallen is shown numerous times to be very caring and concernful to those she knows and cares for, and would help them in times of need. She has a fierce determination to fight and protect what she cherishes, and never hesitates when necessary. She has always been very fiesty and stubborn for most parts, and never softens up to anyone she sees as enemies. Though Kallen has good points, she shows far more ruthlessness and evil than any villain could show, and never tells her family of her heinous nature, much like Korin Vanick. During the her battles with Zack and his Siegfried, along with Kayle and the Albion, she has shown signs of being hostile and merciless, and never holds back to those that Kain was defeated by, making her very vengeful and dangerous. She even gets too thick in the head to know an opponent's abilities, and ends up being defeated for her reckless overconfidence and self-proclaimed superiority in combat. She even does this to those she fights in combat, or to those she fights in her mobile suit. When the order was given to destroy the Sith'arians in The Revelation Arc, Kallen complied to the order to wipe out the race, showing a nihilistic and monstrous side to her very existence. Because of her heartless and arrogant nature, the Ending Deliverer saw her to be easily manipulated by the Evil Legacy, and did so in the Battle of the Gods Arc. After her final defeat by Kayle, and eventually brought back on the Rings of Naught, Kallen reforms into a better person than she ever was to begin with. She becomes more kind to others, and even apologized for the heinous and evil deeds that she had commited in the past. She also developed a trust and faithful side to herself, as she can rely on anyone whoever they may be. She also becomes more casual and care-free, as she lives with her life being more lively, and even when Kain was concerned that Dark Zack wwas dating Dawn, but Kallen saw no hostility, but merely happy to see her having a boyfriend. Her favorite food is sandwiches. Her favorite drink is Clear Water. Her favorite desserts are Ice Cream Sundaes. And her favorite fruits are strawberries. Her hobbies involve constantly sparring with her children to make them strong, and gardening on weekends. History The Untold Story Arc (Bonus 1) Synopsis The Sword of Destiny Arc Dark Evolution Arc The Revelation Kalye/Albion VS Kallen/Gurren Seiten While the fight with the others still intensifies, Kallen and her Gurren Seiten are now standing from a distance from the Albion and Kayle. Kayle asks Kallen with a slight sorrowful voice if Kallen wishes to take part in this attempted genocide attack on the Sith'arians too. But Kallen just clarifies that she has completely misjudged Kayle for what she truly is. Kayle is confused but dismisses this. Kallen further says that, although they are rivals from their childhood, and have ideals that are completely different from one another, she thought that Kayle actually cared about life and would have helped in this cause against Sith'aria, but now sees what has became of this event. Kayle corrects her that she does care about life, but annihilating the Sith'arians is nothing more than genocide, and that the Sith'arians are actually not evil or a threat to all. Kallen grunts from this, and Kayle finishes by saying that she has to protect them and her friends from any danger now, even if it is Kallen herself. Kallen then thinks that Kayle and the others now crave for power by helping the Sith'arians, and now says that in this case, as she raises her right arm of her Gurren Seiten, but Kayle quickly pulls out her right rifle from her Albion's waist area and points it to Kallen, while also asking on "In that case...what?", for what Kallen was about to say to her. Kallen then finishes by declaring that Kayle mustn't be allowed to live, and that she's going to defeat her and take down Zack for good. However, Kayle corrects her that she will not allow that to happen, and her Advanced Combat Control System then activate immediately with her eyes indicating it, and both combatants prepare to battle. They both activate their energy wings, and Kayle fires at Kallen with her right rifle. Kallen dodges them with great speeds within the air, and Kayle pulls out her left rifle to better the odds. Bonding Journies Arc (Bonus 2) The Great Droid War Arc Battle of the Gods Arc Rage Over the Will to Protect As Kain and Akuhiei die by the hands of their father, everyone senses this with trembling unease, but Kallen was strucked very deeply by this. Kayle wonders on what happened to them, which Aeon revealed that Kain's and Akuhiei's presence has vanished completely. They take this with stunned surprise, and Kallen breaks down into tears of despair. Kayle feels regret over their deaths, and everyone wonders if Zack had killed them, or if it was by Marka's hand. Before Neon could tell them, Kayle detect a massive vortex of force energies from Kallen, and everyone realizes that her power has exploded to the point of potentially surpassing the Ragnos Brothers' power. Revan tries to talk to Kallen to keep her calm, but the enraged Lady of the Sith slashes him on the chest, resulting in a stream of blood to spew out. Kallen then kicks him away, and Kayle manages to catch him on time. Aeon and Neon knew that Kallen is now far beyond the reach of logic and reason, and attempt to stop her. They try to subdue her, but Kallen's dramatically increased power makes her on an even playing field to the Xen Brothers. Not wanting to stay on the sidelines, the rest of the Sith'arian Superiors also try to stop Kallen, but her overwhelming might also makes her take them all at once. The heroes now fully understand that Kallen is being manipulated by the Evil Legacy, and now only Zack or Kayle will be able to stop her. As the fight continues, Kallen redirects her attention to Kayle's companions and unleashes an endless barrage of Force Blasts to destroy them. However, Kayle manages to stop them with her Storm of Bonds, but is mildly exhausted by this. Kallen then dismisses her attention to the Knights of Sith'aria and attack Mical to get Kayle to lose all hope. She fires all of her known ice attacks to kill him, only for Kayle to get in between the fray Kayle gets in the way and protects Mical by holding him back in her arms, while Kayle uses Force Deflection to deflect all of Kallen's ice attacks. Mical pleas to Kayle to not fight Kallen, for he fears that she'll kill her. Kayle, keeping a calm and reassuring composure, says that she knows that, but she has to end this fight for good, and Kayle asks Mical and the others to trust in her. Revan and the others are greatly concerned and hesitate to let Kayle fight Kallen all by herself. Kayle reminds them that they have faith in Zack, so they also have to have faith in each other. She finishes by saying that they are a family, and that's all that matters. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Kallen halts her ice attacks and draws out her lightsaber to strike Kayle down from her back. Kallen makes a leap in the air and strikes with fury. However, within a flash, Kallen's lightsaber is halted by Kayle's left hand, and appears to be holding it tightly with a golden aura around it. Mical looks on to Kayle, and Kayle merely smiles to reassure him and the others. Kallen, showing a fit of anger, questions Kayle if she intends to get in her way again, while calling her a worthless excuse of a Jedi Knight. She continues by lashing out if Kayle wants to be torn to pieces along with her friends. However, Kayle, who still keeps her calm composure, tells Kallen that she holds no hostile intent nor hatred against her, and she doesn't want to fight her, either. However, as she slowly looks to Kallen with a look of unflinching determination, she continues to say that if her reason for being here is to harm her friends and family, and that if she intends to follow down this path she walks, then Kayle will be forced to stop her. Kayle then easily destroys Kallen's lightsaber with her golden aura hand, and Kallen, in shock and surprise by this, leaps away before it could explode in her hand. Despite that Kayle has gotten much stronger than before in their last battles, Kallen merely laughs in a tone of overconfidence and expresses how amusing this is. She stands firm on her feet and declares Kayle to try her best to entertain her, as she unleashes her full power of the Force and the ice elements around her immense aura within the battleground and draws out her staff. After the intense battle, Kallen is on her right knee to the ground, and she expresses a face of impressment to Kayle's power and skill, and comments that it is not only her physical prowess that has improved, but her resolve and will to protect the detestable Sith'arians. Kallen gets up and scoffs that, even if she has gotten better, Kayle will never truly defeat her. Kallen then generates a shining sphere of ice fuelled with immense Force energies that form into an enormous dome of destructive power, and Mical begs Kayle to get out of the way of the attack. Kayle reassures them that she has been training to help her friends, and that she is the only one to stop Kallen in this fight. Kallen retorts to her to be quiet, and boasts that she will never beat her, and that she is going to be destroyed with her friends, and soon everyone in Sith'aria. Kayle, unafraid of the attack, remains still and Kallen fires her ultimate attack on Kayle. However, as the attack reaches and Mical cries out to Kayle, Kayle is shown to have stopped it with only her bare-hand and neutralizes it easily. Kallen shows a face of surprise, but merely laughs in response. She tells Kayle that she hasn't got the best of her, and even boasts that she hardly did, as this is far from her true power. She generates her ultimate attack again, but out of unseen events, her attack enlarges and vast ice elements and Force energies overwhelm the atmosphere of the planet from her will, and Edward and Daira realize that this mass of power that Kallen is energizing will destroy the planet if this continues, and everyone reacts to this with shock. Neon tries to step in with Mammon, but Kayle tells everyone to stand back. Mical asks her why, but Revan keeps him from trying to stop her. Kayle then walks several steps forward, and draws her lightsaber in both hands tightly and prepares to utilize her Yellow Shine Wave to finish this with their final attacks. As Kallen prepares to finish charging her attack, Kayle closes her eyes and is fueled in he golden aura that is transferred into her lightsaber. Kallen now declares her to be gone, and she unleashes her vastly powerful ultimate attack on Kayle, while its path destroys most of the area. As the attack goes to destroy her with overflowing energies of the Force and the ice elements, Kayle then opens her eyes with unflinching focus and finally unleashes the Yellow Shine Wave straight to Kallen's attack. As their attacks come into collision, Kayle's attack has completely broken through Kallen's own, and the massive power dissipates as a result to Kayle's strong will to protect her friends. Kallen looks on with shock and speechlessness, and she is then hit by the Yellow Shine Wave that binds her motionless as a result. Kallen tries to struggle against this, but the immense power levels from the Yellow Shine Wave keeps her from escaping, and the energy morphs into a dome that continues to grow in power and by Kayle's will. Kayle now walks forward and picks up the broken pieces of Kallen's lightsaber, and keeps her eyes on Kallen. Kayle tells Kallen that she's sorry, as she rebuilds her lightsaber with her golden aura energies, and fuels it with her power. Kayle now looks on with a slight sorrowful face to Kallen and replies this to be a goodbye to her, and says farewell, as she fires the golden energized lightsaber to Kallen. Kallen's lightsaber then pierces her in the heart, and the massive dome explodes into an enormous column of yellow energies into the skies as a result. As it clears, Kallen's body falls to the ground and Kayle sheds a single tear from her left eye. She walks to Kallen's body, while the others look on with a sad and painful look to them. Kayle then goes down unto her knees and holds Kallen's body in her arms with a sad expression, while Kallen's body resonates with blue and pink energies, and fades away into particles of energy that are then transferred into Zack's Sword of Destiny. Kayle gets up to her feet, and seems to be placing her hands to her heart on her chest, possibly to make peace with Kallen's fate. Mical, Atton, and the rest then take several steps forward and wonder if she's alright. Kayle then looks to them with a smile and says that she fine, and that they need to go where Zack is now. Shattered Memories Arc Rings of Naught Arc Resurrection of Evil Arc Dualing Championship Arc The Final War Arc A New Beginning Arc (Bonus 5) Powers & Abilities Kallen was known to most in the Jedi Academy and the Jedi Order as a gifted student, next to Kain and Akuhiei, and appears to be among the most powerful Force-users in recorded information by the Jedi Council. She has the followng abilities:﻿ *'Immense Strength:' Kallen possesses a great deal of strength in combat, and even has the edge to break a mere wall with little effort. She can even send her enemies flying with a single punch to their bodies, and nearly cause internal damage. *'Immense Endurance:' *'Immense Durability:' *'Immense Speed:' *'Immense Reflexes:' *'Immense Flexibility:' *'Immense Stamina:' *'Immense Agility:' *'Immense Power Level:' *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist:' Kallen is a master in the art of swordsmanship, and Kain commented that her skill is equal to and on par to his, only her style is more merciless and fatal then his. She has even demontrated that she was able to hold her own against Darth Tyraxx and Suzaku Kreed, and was able to take down dozens of Sith Warriors at half strength. During the course of the story, Kallen's swordsmanship is shown to be more powerful than the whole Jedi Council or a horde of Sith Lords, and she was also capable of taking on Kannra and Zack single-handedly until Zack's Darksider took over and nearly killed her in the process. She even fought against her old rival, Kayle Warnick in combat several times and proven to be the stronger of the two. However, as the story leads on Kayle had now surpassed Kallen's skill and finally defeated her in the Battle of the Gods Arc. *'Master Hand-toHand Combatant:' *'Mster Marksmanship Specialist:' *'Ice Manipulation:' Kallen is a master at the element of ice, and is feared by all of the Sith as the most deadly member in the Sith Empire. She has the following techniques: **'Tensō Jūrin (Subjugation of the Heavens):' One of Kallen's basic ice powers, as well as its strongest. It allows her to control the weather in the immediate vicinity, or more specifically, control the water in the surrounding atmosphere. The ability is usable in both her normal state and in her Elemental Mode. However, Kallen states that this aspect of her powers is not fully mature and that she doesn't like to use it in her Elemental Mode, as she is unsure of whether or not she could control it and keep it from killing everyone in the vicinity. **'Zanhyō Ningyō (Lingering Ice Puppet/Doll):' Upon activating her Elemental Mode, Kallen is able to create and shape a large amount of ice into her exact likeness. It is very life-like as it can appear to bleed. She stated that she can usually only trick an opponent once with it, so she usually saves it for towards the end of a battle. **'Shield of Ice Wings:' Kallen is capable of wrapping her wings around herself like a sphere protecting her from any attacks. **'Ryūsenka (Dragon Hail Flower):' When Kallen stabs her opponents, a huge burst of ice erupts from the point of contact between Kallen and the opponents, encasing and freezing them. Kallen can then proceed to shatter the ice and her opponent with it. **'Sennen Hyōrō (Thousand Years' Ice Prison):' Kallen creates many ice pillars which encircle her and her enemy. At her command (when she turns her sword 90 degrees counter-clockwise), these pillars then move towards the enemy, enveloping and crushing it. Though this technique is very powerful, Kallen infers that it takes a considerable amount of time to prepare, and therefore the distraction of her enemy is crucial in successfully completing this attack. **'Hyōten Hyakkasō (Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral):' This ability is an extension of Kallen's Tensō Jūrin power. However, because Kallen dislikes using Tensō Jūrin while her Elemental Mode is active, she rarely uses it. The ability opens up a huge hole in the clouds through which a large amount of snow falls down on to her opponent. As the snow comes into contact with the opponent, ice flowers sprout all over their body, instantly trapping them in a pillar of ice. Kallen claimed that when the last of the 100 petals falls, the life of the one who touched it will be over. **'Guncho Tsurara (Icicle Flock):' Kallen can transform water into ice and then swing her weapons in an arc which fires an array of ice daggers at her target. **'Hyōryū Senbi (Ice Dragon Swirling Tail):' With this technique, Kallen swings her weapons in a linear direction and creates overflowing ice from her weapons in the form of a crescent. ***'Zekku (Void Sever):' This ability allows Kallen to control her Hyouryū Senbi technique and send it up into the air. **'Some no mai, Tsukishiro (First Dance, White Moon):' Kallen calls out the name of the dance while holding her sword upside down. The blade glows and then she makes a slashing motion when her target is in position. When she does this, she draws a circle with the tip of sword, the space within that circle and anything inside freezes. The circle not only freezes the ground but everything within the circle's influence including anything above it up in the air, creating an extending pillar of light that then freezes all within in the circle. Shortly after being frozen, the victim then shatters along with the ice. The ice pillar won't shatter if the victim isn't caught within it. **'Tsugi no mai, Hakuren (Next Dance, White Ripple):' Kallen calls out the name of the dance and punctures the ground once creating a large ice circle similar to the first dance, then she punctures the ground in front of her four times in a semi circle. She takes a battle stance as the ice particles begin to flow up from the punctures she made in the ground. The particles build up at the tip of her sword and is then released as a powerful large avalanche of cold air. It flash freezes whatever it comes into contact with encasing it in ice. **'San no mai, Shirafune (Third Dance, White Sword):' Kallen calls out the name of the dance, which allows her to gather moisture in the air to the tip of sword to create a blade of ice. This makes it possible to alter the length of the blade. After piercing its target, it continues to freeze any surrounding objects, including the immediate area. **'Juhaku (White Tree):' Kallen stabs the ground which creates a trail of ice in the direction of her intended target. The ice then freezes the target from the base up in a continuing freezing process, as it transforms the target into ice. **'Ice-Rope Connection:' If Kallen can't reach her sword and she can create an ice extension to connect her hand to the sword hilt, which allows her to use ice abilities at a distance. Elemental Mode Kallen is able to enter her Elemental Mode by materializing the element of ice around and within her very being to augment her physical and elemental powers. In this mode, Kallen manifests an armor of ice and can sprout two angelic ice wings on her back for flight purposes. She has the following abilities: Spiral Force Powers Kallen seems to have mastered all forms of the Force, and her Midi-chlorian count is approximately 20,000. However, her count has increased to 200,000,000, due to Kain rescuing her from Tyraxx, thus breaking her original limit and restrictions of the Force. After forsaking her evil ways, Kallen is able to wield the Spiral Force, and for the greater good than for personal ambitions. She has the following: *'Force Push/Whirlwind/Wave:' *'Immense Force Power:' Gurren Seiten Pilot Kallen is the pilot of the Gurren Seiten mobile suit unit, and uses it for mobile suit combat. Goddess of Destruction When Kallen gave in to the Evil Legacy, after sensing that Kain was dead, she unleashes a new power that makes her far more powerful than the Ragnos Brothers put together. She has two forms in this power by the Evil Legacy: her fully armored form that acts as an all-out assault power, and her final form that utilizes all her powers and abilities into one. She has the following abilities: *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Reflexes:' *'Enhanced Flexibility:' *'Enhanced Agility:' *'Enhanced Stamina:' *'Enhanced Power Level:' *'Enhanced Ice Manipulation:' **'Enhanced Tensō Jūrin (Subjugation of the Heavens):' **'Enhanced Zanhyō Ningyō (Lingering Ice Puppet/Doll):' **'Enhanced Shield of Ice Wings:' **'Enhanced Ryūsenka (Dragon Hail Flower):' **'Enhanced Sennen Hyōrō (Thousand Years' Ice Prison):' **'Enhanced Hyōten Hyakkasō (Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral):' **'Enhanced Guncho Tsurara (Icicle Flock):' **'Enhanced Hyōryū Senbi (Ice Dragon Swirling Tail):' ***'Enhanced Zekku (Void Sever):' **'Enhanced Some no mai, Tsukishiro (First Dance, White Moon):' **'Enhanced Tsugi no mai, Hakuren (Next Dance, White Ripple):' **'Enhanced San no mai, Shirafune (Third Dance, White Sword):' **'Enhanced Juhaku (White Tree):' *'Daiguren Hyōrinmaru:' **'Daiguren Hyōrinmaru (Dragoon Mode):' **'Daiguren Hyōrinmaru (Final Mode):' *'Final Goddess of Destruction Mode:' Celestial Form Ultimate Attacks/Finishers Weapons *'Ice Staff & Sword of Fury:' Kallen wields two weapons that are solely connected by their chains: She holds her staff in her left hand, and her sword by her right. Kallen prefers to use them only when necesary. *'Blue Lightsaber:' Family & Relatives *Kain Ragnos: Husband *Kaden Ragnos: Son *Dawn Ragnos: Daughter Relationships Zack Xargus Kayle Warnick Kain Ragnos Akuhiei Ragnos Shirley Ragnos Korin Vanick Quotes *"Outta the way, tin-cans!" *"You hold back for a second, and you'll be dead!" *(to Zack) "Don't think you will win, just because you defeated him once!!!" *(to Kayle) "You mustn't be allowed to live, Kayle. I'm going to defeat you and stop Zack for good." *(to Kayle) "You dare to get in my way again, you worthless excuse of a Jedi Knight?! Do you want to be torn to pieces along with your despicable friends?!" *(to Kayle) "How amusing! Just try your best to entertain me!!" *(to Kayle) "I see. Not only has your physical prowess and skills have improved, but also your resolve and will to proect those detestable Sith'arians. But even if you've gotten better, you will never truly defeat me!" *(to Kayle) "Silence, you worthless mediocre! You are never going to defeat me, and I'm going to destroy you along with your friends. And very soon, everyone in Sith'aria!!" *(to Kayle) "You haven't gotten the best of me. Hardly. This is far from my true power!!!" *(to Kayle) "BE GONE!!!" Trivia Kallen Ragnos is inspired by and based on Kallen Kōzuki from Code Geass.﻿ Though she shares the exact appearance and personality, Kallen Ragnos is far more aggressive and arrogant than the Kallen in Code Geass, and even harbors a cold and merciless side to her.